givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yayoi Uenoyama
Note, this is the manga page for Yayoi, for the anime page view Yayoi Uenoyama Anime. Yayoi Uenoyama is Ritsuka's older sister who she lives with. She has an unrequited crush on his bandmate, Akihiko Kaji. Appearance Yayoi has long black hair reaching down towards her chest and back with blue eyes. She is seen wearing a thin-strapped pale grey top with equally as thin yellow bra straps and pink hot pants. Personality She is candid around her brother thinking nothing of entering his room and throwing his boxers at him to flatly telling him that he sucks on guitar or that he is late in making them both dinner. Often acting irate around him, she softens her demeanor when around others particularly Akihiko yet still delivers her brusque manner unto Ritsuka even with him around. Past She grew up with her brother where Ritsuka remembers in the sixth grade, Yayoi was sat in a uniform eating a blue ice lolly watching the TV whilst Ritsuka practiced on the guitar. She does not hide her opinion that he sucks at it.Volume 1, code. 1, Page 15 Story At home, Yayoi is lying on the sofa with her phone as she plainly informs her brother Ritsuka that he is late when he arrives back. Explaining that she was waiting for him to come home and eat the pizza she baked, she points as she instructs him to cook it, it is in the fridge. Asked if she remembers what Ritsuka was like when he first started guitar, she flippantly replies it was like, scratchy. She is remembered by Ritsuka in her youth telling him he sucked at guitar. Yayoi is holding onto her brother's bandmate who she likes, Akihiko Kaji as she is asked if she can get down alright from his motorbike. Helped down she has her hair tidied by him before he leaves her having spotted his bandmate Haruki nearby. Irate at him simply saying he will see her later, Yayoi is told to make sure she goes to class. At home calling Ritsuka for dinner, Yayoi resorts to breach his room and shout for him as he has his headphones on. In trousers and her bra, she is shocked at Ritsuka, and the number of notes strewn around his room resulting from his guitar practice and she asks what all this is. During the day she walks across campus unknowingly observed by another member of the band, Haruki Nakayama and others describing her as cute but hard to approach. Yayoi spots someone and taking a moment to tidy her hair she calls Akihiko and runs towards him. She asks if they are going to hold another live or nothing as she describes Ritsuka as not eating and engrossed in practicing the guitar. Yayoi says she does not get it only that he seems to be turning back into his old self. In her style, she announces that she is home to Ritsuka with Akikiko arriving alongside her. Aghast, Yayoi declares Ritsuka is at it again being in a phase of staring at nothing. She leaves them together stating that Akihiko said he has some business with him. Etymology From Japanese: The meaning of Yayoi is "spring". Yayoi is generally used as a girl's name. It consists of 5 letters and 2 syllables and is pronounced Y-ayoi.http://www.ourbabynamer.com/meaning-of-Yayoi.html On Chapter Covers * code. 5 back to back with Akihiko as she leans against him. Trivia * She owns a pink-colored phone. References ca:Yayoi Uenoyama da:Yayoi Uenoyama es:Yayoi Uenoyama Category:Supporting (Manga) Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Manga